秋 (aki)
by anonim now
Summary: (After-aftermath) Beberapa tahun setelah peristiwa hangekai, Ueki dan sahabat-sahabatnya meritualkan acara reuni bersama setiap tahun di awal musim gugur (Aki). Kenapa selalu musim gugur ya? Dan karena sudah seperti keluarga, mereka sepakat menamai kelompok reunian ini dengan 'Chibi Kazoku' yang artinya keluarga kecil. Entah kenapa sepertinya musim gugur kali ini, bakal berbeda.
1. 朝顔 (Asagao)

**Jeng-jeng~ tap tarap tarap~ BANG!**

**Ohayou! Konichiwa, wa konbanwa minna-san!**

**Author aneh ini kembali lagi, dari hiatus lama selama UN. WUEHEEHE (lebay) (abaikan) (buang saja)**

**Aitai desu.. aku bener-bener rindu fandom ini~ dan rindu kaliaaan~**

**fanfic ini khusus ku buat untuk e-friend ku Lovenaaa~ (dadah dadah ke Lovena) ****(sok artis)****(abaikan)**

**dan untuk semuanya aja, yang sering review, dan read FF saya, juga untuk para fans couple ini.**

**Fanfic ini, terinspirasi banyak dari cerita lain, misalnya drama koreanya Jung Eun Ji (personil A-Pink) sama Seo In-guk, yang judulnya 'Reply 1997'. Tahu gak tahu gak? Aku suka alur dan jalan ceritanya. Huehee**

**kalau mau nangkep gimana maksud FF ini, lihat aja drama 'Reply 1997'. setidaknya tidak beda jauh maksudnya.**

**Well.. enjoy it.**

* * *

**Law Of Ueki (after-aftermath)**

**disclaimer Law Of Ueki by Fukuchi Tsubasa**

**Rating : Teen (maybe)**

**Title:**

**"****秋****"**

**( ****秋 の 物語****)**

**Aki**

**(Aki no Monogatari)**

Musim Gugur

(Kisah Musim Gugur)

**Summary:**

**Beberapa tahun setelah peristiwa Hangekai, Haiji, Sora, Nagara, Plus, Byaku dan teman-teman Ueki di Hangekai sudah pindah 'dunia' ke Dunia tempat tinggal Ueki (sebut saja Bumi) dan ikut bersahabat baik juga dengan teman-teman Ueki yang lain. Meski sudah bertahun-tahun sejak reuni pertama mereka apalagi mereka sudah menempuh hidup di bidang masing-masing, tetapi mereka tetap saling kontak, mereka selalu berkumpul untuk reuni lagi setiap setahun sekali seperti ritual Tanabata, bedanya mereka melakukannya di bulan-bulan musim gugur. Bukan musim yang normal untuk bertemu sih. Karena cuaca yang dingin dan bukan musim liburan, tapi mereka punya alasan sendiri untuk itu. Kelompok reuni mereka ini mereka sepakat sebut dengan sebutan**

**'****_Chibi Kazoku_****'**

**artinya~ Keluarga kecil**

**(**bukan CherryBelle atau semacamnya lo ya, pliss..**)**

**Kisah ini menceritakan tentang reuni Chibi Kazoku yang ke-sekian kalinya pada musim gugur tahun 2000, pertemuan itu tiba-tiba menjadi ****_sedikit_**** 'ribut' karena ****_'sedikit'_**** pengumuman dari seorang anggotanya yang sudah berganti nama. Siapa kira-kira ya? pengumuman macam apa sih?**

**(Sok misterius)**

**_23 September 2000, prefektur Osaka, Jepang._**

**_Kompartemen_**

Terduduk di sebuah kursi di kompartemen mungil seorang gadis **_sendirian_** bermata aqua. Tudung parkanya menutupi hampir semua rambut biru langitnya, syal coklat muda bergelung tenang di lehernya berusaha menggisyaratkan betapa dinginnya udara hari itu.

**_Musim_****_Gugur_**

Ah musim gugur lagi~

Musim dimana sebenarnya rata-rata penduduk Jepang tidak biasa libur dari rutinitasnya. Hanya saja itu tidak berlaku untuk keluarga kecil gadis muda ini, keluarga? Yaah bisa kau bilang keluarga karena bahkan kekeluargaan yang mengikat persahabatan mereka selama bertahun-tahun ini sangat erat.

**_Argon_**

Pernah dengar unsur kimia bernama argon? Kau akan menemukannya diantara _Neon_ dan dan _Kromium_ di kolom paling kanan sistem periodic Mendeleyev. Jika bisa dianalogikan maka ikatan persahabatan gadis ini dengan _Chibi Kazoku (keluarga mini)-_nya ini sama seperti ikatan molekul antar unsur argon. Argon tidak bersenyawa, dia hanya akan berikatan dengan argon lainnya, dan ikatan itu sangat solid. Itulah analogi ikatan persahabatan di_ Chibi Kazoku-nya._

**_Musim Gugur lagi_**

Kembali ke musim gugur, sejak Seiichiro Sano memutuskan musim ini menjadi musim reuni bagi Chibi Kazoku, yang tentu saja berkumpulnya harus di rumah Sano. Anggota Chibi Kazoku mulai menjadikan ini rutinitas _annual_ mereka. Tidak bisa mengeluh! Dan memang tidak ada alasan untuk itu.

Apalagi rumah Sano itu tidak hanya satu loh~. Dia punya sekitar 3 rumah di Jepang dan 2 vila masing-masing di Afrika danTibet. Semuanya punya kesamaan. Punya pemandian air panas sendiri. Well~ kalian akan paham kenapa reuni diadakan pada musim sedingin musim gugur.

**_Rencana Pengumuman_**

Reuni tahun ini ada yang berbeda bagi Mori, bukan karena reuni ini di adakan di rumah baru Sano, bukan juga karena musim gugur ini lebih dekat ke hari ulang tahunnya daripada musim panas. Tapi .. di reuni tahun ini, Mori punya _sesuatu_ untuk diumumkan…

**_Pernikahan_**

Chibi kazoku tidak hanya ikatan persahabatan atau saudara, justru yang tambah merekatkan adalah kebetulan-kebetulan yang terjadi. Kebetulan bahwa beberapa anggotanya ada yang akhirnya saling jatuh cinta dan menikah. Salah satunya Mori~ Tahun ini dia akan menikah dengan salah seorang anggota Chibi Kazoku. Inilah _sesuatu_ yang akan dia umumkan di reuni tahun ini.

**_Anggota dan 'Chibi'_**

Mungkin kau akan bertanya-tanya siapa saja anggota Chibi Kazoku, ini kutuliskan untukmu;

Seiichiro Sano

Mori Ai

Gerard Rinko

Ueki Kosuke

Soya Hideyoshi

Barou

Haiji

Millie

Plus

Nagara

Sora

Haydn Robert

Dll

Kenapa dll? Karena setiap tahunnya ada saja anggota baru, mungkin Marilyn atau Memori atau Kilnotron atau Byaku yang jelas Chibi Kazoku semakin tidak pantas di sebut _Chibi_.

**_16.45 pm_**

Sudah hampir jam 5 sore, tapi kereta belum sampai di kota kecil tempat tinggal Sano. Mori sudah mulai sering menengok jam tangannya. Dia akan telat. Lalu di menoleh ke bungkusan kain hitam di sampingnya, -bungkusan selai biji bunga matahari Hideyoshi. Sepertinya selai itu akan telat berpindah tangan ke Rinko. Padahal Hide sudah berpesan untuk memberikannya segera.

**_Flashback_**

"_Oka-chan__1__,_ akan pergi bersama _Otou-kun__2_ ?" Seorang gadis mungil berkepang 2 memperlihatkan wajah ingin tahunya yang lucu ke Mori di jok mobil sampingnya. Mori tengah mengendarainya ke suatu tempat.

(_Oka-chan__1__=Mama, Otou-kun__2__=Papa (tapi sangat tidak lazim pakai 'kun'))_

"Ah~ sepertinya tidak bersama Otou-kun mu Megumi-chan~, Karena, bukankah hari ini ada kunjungan special di rumah matahari?"

"Iya sih~" Megumi melorot dari tempatnya duduk, sabuk pengamannya kini setinggi dagu.

"Ada apa? Bukankah kau senang ada kunjungan?" Mori menatap bingung.

"_Betsuni__3_~ Oka-chaan" Megumi lalu membenarkan duduknya lagi. Mori tersenyum.

_(__3__Betsuni = tidak apa-apa)_

**_Rumah Bunga Matahari_**

Tulisan 'Himawari no Uchi' menghiasi gerbang besar yang dimasuki mobil Mori dan Megumi, selesai memarkirkannya, Megumi turun dari mobil cepat sebelum Mori membukakan pintunya, gadis kecil itu melesat ke arah pemuda berjambang kuning yang sedang mengecat salah satu sisi dinding rumah bunga matahari.

"Otou-kuuuuun~ _Tadaimaa__4_" Megumi memeluk tangga itu dari bawah, membuat pemuda di atasnya kehilangan keseimbangan dan terjatuh.

(_Tadaimaa__4__=Aku pulang)_

"BRUAKK"

"Hide-kun!" Mori yang menenteng banyak tas belanjaan, berlari ke arah Hideyoshi panik.

"_Daijoubu__5__ desuka_?" Mori hanya menanyainya mengingat tas di kedua tangannya sangat banyak, sehingga tidak kuasa menolong.

"Daijoubu~ " Hideyoshi menggaruk punggungnya sebentar, "Nee GUMI-CHAN! Sudah ku katakan jangan menggangguku kalau sedang mengecat dinding!"

(_Daijoubu__5__=baik-baik saja)_

"_Wa-ka-tte-iru__6_~ hihihi" Megumi hanya tertawa lalu berlari masuk ke rumah bunga matahari.

(_Wakatteiru__6__= Aku tahu_)

"Yah, seharusnya aku membawanya belanja lebih lama lagi, kau belum selesai mengecat rupanya" Mori bergumam.

"Tidak apa-apa Ai-chan! Kau sudah sangat membantu mau mengantarnya belanja keperluan rumah matahari" ujar Hide sambil berdiri.

"Ohya Hideyoshi, kau jadi menitip selai nya?" Mori tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu.

"Jadi! Aku akan ambilkan nanti" Hide lalu mengambil separuh belanjaan yang dipegang Mori.

"Hari ini kunjungan besar ya?" Mori tiba-tiba bertanya

"Iya~ aku sendiri gugup, tapi aku pikir anak-anak rumah matahari adalah anak-anak yang baik, jadi aku yakin mereka pasti berhasil dengan kunjungan untuk adopsi ini…" Hideyoshi lantas menunduk lesu.

"Kau pasti akan merindukan mereka" Mori bergumam lagi,

"Iya~"

Tiba-tiba Megumi keluar lagi dari rumah, dan berteriak keras ke arah Mori,

"Nee OKA CHAAANN~ jus jerukku masih di sana kah?"

Sebelum Mori menjawab, Hide menyahut tak kalah keras

"KAU INI ! MASIH MINTA DI BELIKAN JUS JERUK LAGI? BUKANKAH JUS APEL KEMARIN MASIH ADA?"

Megumi menjulurkan lidahnya tidak peduli.

"DAN HENTIKAN PANGGIL AI, OKA-CHAAANN! DIA **_BUKAN_** IBUMU!" Hideyoshi berlari mengejar Megumi yang tertawa mengejek.

Ai hanya bisa geleng-geleng.

**_End of Flashback_**

**BIG**

Itu adalah kesan Mori pertama ketika memasuki mansion kuno besar ala Jepang yang berdiri kokoh di atas tempat dimana alamat yang dituliskan Sano pada Mori via e-mail minggu lalu.

Mori masih sibuk bertanya ke 7 orang sekitar, baru kemudian benar-benar yakin tempat itulah rumah baru Sano.

Dia sudah sangat sukses dengan bisnis pemandian air panas rupanya. Mori tersenyum.

**_Not SOO BIG_**

Ternyata tidak besar~ itu konklusi sementara Mori, bagaimana tidak? di dalam mansion ternyata keadaan sangaaat ramai, bukan berarti mansion itu tiba-tiba jadi sangat kecil, atau mansion Sano alih-alih menjadi hotel umum. Tapi ternyata, hampir semua Chibi Kazoku berkumpul, dan kalau berkumpul kau bisa bayangkan sendiri ilustrasi kejadiannya.

**_Sora_**

Gadis ini menyapa Mori pertama-tama dengan suara lantangnya yang bisa tiba-tiba menjadi lembut.

"AI-chaan~ Oka weee wiii" (baca : _Okaeri _artinya_ Selamat datang _) kau pasti tau apa alasan artikulasinya yang tidak jelas, yah lagi-lagi burger keju memenuhi mulut mungilnya.

"Ta-tadaima~" Mori melepas kedua mary-jane shoes nya lalu berjalan masuk, Sora mendekatinya.

Sora tumbuh menjadi gadis 19 tahun yang sangat cantik bagi Mori. Di Chibi Kazoku ini menurut Mori, dialah yang paling cantik. Rambutnya hitam kecoklatan panjang bergelombang, kulitnya putih, dan matanya paling bersinar dan bening. Dia juga gadis paling muda setelah Millie.

Sebulan lalu, Mori dapat kabar bahwa gadis ber-IQ 160 itu juga baru diterima belajar di London sebagai mahasiswa jurusan teknik mesin, dia di sana juga magang sebagai programmer freelance di sebuah perusahaan kolega Robert Haydn.

"Sudah makan?" Sora menawari sebungkus burger sapi ke Mori.

"Belum, Terimakasih~" Mori menyambut burger itu dengan senyum.

Dia duduk di meja pendek di tengah ruangan, disana sudah ada berpuluh-puluh hidangan yang belum dibuka,

"Ah Akhirnya kau datang~" Sano menepuk punggung Mori dengan agak kencang menggunakan buku berjudul _'Atmosphere Warning'_ di tangannya. Rinko yang datang entah dari mana menginjak kaki Sano dengan tidak sengaja,-memperingatkannya dengan tatapan 'kau-menyakiti-nya'.

"Ah Rinko ini titipan dari Hideyoshi, dia telat datang, mungkin akan datang besok, karena ada kunjungan adopsi di rumah bunga matahari-nya" Ai menyodorkan bungkusan hitam itu pada Rinko.

"Ah~ syukurlah dia ingat! Terimakasih Ai-chan, _kalian _pasti lelah diperjalanan menuju kesini, istirahatlah dulu" Rinko buru-buru membawa bungkusan itu ke dapur. Bahkan, sebelum Mori sempat mengoreksi subyek kalimatnya barusan.

"Hey! Mori-san, ternyata kau sudah datang! Baguss. Hey kau bocah onsen! Ayo kita mulai makan!" Haiji tersenyum ke arah Mori senang.

"Masih ada yang belum datang!" Sano memandang ke sekeliling,

"SIAPA LAGI?"

"Kurang 3 orang, err Hideyoshi akan datang besok, jadi.. Ueki dan Robert belum datang,"

Masih perlu kira-kira 20 menit lamanya, sampai tiba-tiba suara bell terdengar membahagiakan orang-orang yang kelaparan.

"_YATTA__7_!" Haiji dan Sano berlari ke pintu bersamaan. Semua orang menoleh ke pintu tanpa di komando. (_yatta= bagus/yeah)_

"Tadaima~"

**_Rambut Semak_**

Ueki berjalan dengan kuyup, basah sekali malah!. Dia nyengir di depan pintu seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa pada dirinya. Seluruh Chibi Kazoku sebenarnya juga sudah hafal dengan kehadirannya yang berpenampilan fenomenal seperti ini, alasan menyelamatkan kucing-lah, menyebrangkan-nenek lah selalu keluar dari mulutnya sepasca kedatangannya. Jadi orang-orang sudah belajar untuk tidak _lebay_ menanyainya 'kenapa dia basah?'.

**_Makan Malam (Mori's POV)_**

Akhirnya kami makan malam, setelah Robert menelpon dia akan terlambat, karena ada penundaan penerbangan di bandara London, di London sudah musim dingin, pasti badai-badai salju mulai menghambat transportasi udara disana, batinku.

"Kau bertambah gendut ya Mori?" Rinko bertanya dalam senyum ketika makan malam padaku.

Semua orang di meja makan mengangguk setuju. Aku tersipu malu, menggaruk kepalaku dan tersenyum alih-alih tidak menjawab sama sekali. Sudah 5 orang yang mengatakan aku tambah gendut, apa gendut itu salah? Aku menancapkan sumpitku ke unagi goreng di mangkukku keras.

**_Menyelamatkan Anak Domba_**

Itu adalah alasan Ueki kenapa dia basah kuyup saat datang, dia menyelamatkan domba kecil yang terperosok di sungai saat sungai itu meluap karena banjir.

**_Cuaca Buruk_**

Malam itu cuaca jadi sangat buruk, tapi Sano bilang besok pagi akan jadi cerah! Dia menjanjikan kami ke perayaan musim gugur di dekat pusat kota besok pagi. Tapi setelah makan malam aku merasa tidak enak badan. Sano juga bilang aku baik-baik saja, besok aku akan sehat dan bisa ikut ke perayaan itu.

**_Sendirian_**

Sano benar, ternyata paginya cuaca cukup cerah, Haiji, Millie dan Nagara sudah memulai bersepeda sejak shubuh, sedang yang lainnya pergi ketika langit cukup terang, meninggalkan aku sendiri di mansion. Yah~ Sano boleh benar tentang cuacanya, tapi aku masih tidak enak badan, tubuhku pegal-pegal dan kepalaku pusing. Setelah meninggalkan obat, Rinko (yang calon dokter -_red_) menyusul yang lain ke perayaan.

**_Taman_**

Aku memutuskan berkeliling mansion karena menjelang siang, aku mulai bosan di rumah besar itu sendirian.

Aku mendapati sebuah taman besar di tengah mansion, besar karena 1/5 mansion itu sebenarnya merupakan taman itu. Taman ini yang dibicarakan Ueki dan Sano tadi malam, proyek mereka tahun ini.

**_Naturalist_**

Ueki bilang bahwa di umurnya yang ke -116 tahun, dulu sepulang dari Megasite, dia akan mencari pekerjaan karena dia sudah tua. Tapi toh dia tetap kuliah juga. Dia kuliah 2 tahun di jurusan botani, lalu setahun di urusan tata kota. Itu semua menjadi bekalnya merintis pekerjaannya menjadi penasihat kota hijau di pemeritahan kota. Akhir-akhir ini dia sibuk menjadi perancang taman di beberapa kota, sebagai aksi penghijauan tentu saja. Tapi itu tidak berarti hanya kota yang menyewa jasanya, misalnya Sano, untuk 2 rumah barunya dia sudah mengontrak Ueki untuk menjadi arsitek tamannya.

**_Kimono_**

Besok malam adalah puncak perayaan musim gugur yang kata Sano akan sangat keren, karena dia yang membiayai pesta kembang apinya sendiri. Aku berjanji padanya untuk benar-benar ikut dan tidak sakit. Maka dari itu ketika yang lain pergi ke perayaan itu, aku diam-diam berniat meminum banyak obat pusing agar cepat sembuh. Ketika 3 butir obat sudah melayang di udara hendak masuk ke mulutku, aku mengurungkan niatku. Ku pikir 3 butir bunuh diri.

Aku beranjak ke tasku membongkar isinya, demi menemukan kimono biru tua bermotif bunga _morning glory_ yang akan ku pakai di perayaan itu, tapi ternyata teman-tamanku benar, aku semakin gendut. Setelah iseng-iseng mendobel bajuku dengan kimono biru itu, aku dapati kimono itu sesak. Bagaimana bisa kimono ini kupakai besok?

Sebenarnya kimono ini sudah lama ku punya, sejak SMA tepatnya. Saat perayaan kelulusan, aku hendak mengenakannya tapi karena terlalu malu, aku tidak jadi pakai. Jadilah kimono ini tidak pernah ku pakai samapai sekarang.

Aku sedang mendesah mengingat kenangan SMA itu, saat suara pintu utama dibuka menggema ke seluruh mansion yang sepi.

Aku buru-buru mengambil tongkat golf Sano di dekat pintu kamarnya, berjalan berjingkat. Setahuku teman-teman akan pulang jam 5 sore. Sedangkan sekarang masih jam 1 siang. Aku mengintip dari balik pintu geser, melihat seseorang berjaket kulit coklat memasuki dapur, dia memakai topi hitam, rambutnya tidak kelihatan, syalnya tebal hitam. Aku mulai cemas, kenapa tidak terpikir olehku mengunci pintu utama? Rumah ini sangat besar, tidak aneh kalau ada orang jahat berniat buruk pada rumah ini.

Aku mengintipnya dari pintu dapur, dia menatap ke kulkas dan buffet, alih-alih berbalik dan hendak keluar dapur, aku buru-buru meremas tongkat golfku, bersiap memukul sekeras mungkin.

"PLETAAKK"

Aku memukulnya keras di topinya, topinya terjatuh ke lantai dapur, dan wajah di balik topi itu membuatku terperanjat ke belakang.

**_Puding_**

"Maaf kalau mengagetkanmu~ Aku kembali untuk mengambil puding.." Ueki menjelaskan.

"Kenapa pakai topi dan syal segala, aku jadi tidak mengenalimu!" Aku bertanya sarkatis

"Aku flu tadi pagi, mungkin karena basah kuyup kemarin, jadi aku pakai syal tebal" Ueki berkata datar, setelah bersungut-sungut dahulu, aku tiba-tiba merasa bersalah.

"K-kau tidak apa-apa?" Aku bertanya ragu, karena aku yakin tadi aku memukul dengan sepenuh hati.

"Tidak apa-apa" dia nyengir, dan tepat setelah nyengir darah mengucur deras dari pelipisnya yang benjol kena pukul tongkat golf-ku tadi.

**_Flu_**

Aku mengelap bekas luka Ueki dengan air hangat, merekatkan kasa dan tensoplas di pelipisnya,

"_Hatsyi_~" Ueki bersin, dan setiap dia bersin aku harus mengganti kasanya lagi karena darah membasahinya deras.

"Jangan bersin!" aku menghardiknya.

"Maaf~" Dia menyumpal hidungnya dengan kasa.

**_Kenapa_****?**

**"**Kenapa kau pakau kimono ?" Ueki bertanya polos padaku, setelah aku selesai dengan kasa-kasa penuh darah.

"Eh?" aku kaget, bagaimana aku bisa lupa aku sedang pakai kimono, aku buru-buru melepasnya.

Aku tidak mungkin bohong pada Ueki, dia menatapku penuh rasa ingin tahu yang bodoh.

"A-aku.. tadi memakainya hanya untuk.. untuk melihat apa masih pantas, aku berniat mau memakainya besok malam di perayaan _hanabi (_kembang api_)_, tapi kurasa tidak muat lagi" dengan berat hati aku mengisyaratkan diri bahwa aku gendut.

**_Blue Ribbon_**

"Kalau tidak muat kenapa di beli?"

"Aku membelinya saat masih SMA, itu dulu untuk kelulusan tapi karena aku malu, aku tidak memakainya, berhenti bertanya!, dan bisakah kau merahasiakannya?" Aku bertanya agak mengancam.

Dia mengangguk, terdiam sesaat;

"Kalau begitu jangan dipakai !" dia berkata lugas. Aku terhenyak oleh kata-katanya, lalu menunduk.

"I..iya"

Sesaat kemudian, Ueki dari duduknya yang bersila pun, beranjak, berdiri dan berjalan di atas lututnya, menyodorkan padaku sebuah pita biru muda,

"Ini.." dia berkata berjeda, "..terjatuh saat kau memukulku.."

"Kalau ini pakai saja.." dia menambahkan, sambil nyengir. "_All size_~"

"PLETAKK"

Aku memukulnya dengan kepalan tanganku mantap, darah mengucur lagi di pelipisnya, tapi aku tidak peduli, aku beranjak pergi ke kamarku, kesal.

"Hey? Untuk apa itu?"

Dia masih saja bertanya dengan polosnya.

**_WC_**

Malam itu WC jadi tempat favorit, hujan yang datang sore itu membuat udara dingin, dan karena di perayaan ada pesta teh, kedua hal itu menjadi harmoni dalam membuat semua orang kebelet pipis setiap beberapa menit sekali.

Itu tentu saja tidak berlaku untukku dan untuk Hideyoshi yang baru saja datang.

**_Pergi_**

Aku membuka kulkas untuk mengambil tomat, untuk masak, ketika aku melihat puding coklat tergeletak di bawah freezer. Inikah puding yang Ueki cari tadi siang? Kenapa belum dia makan?

"Dimana Ueki?" Aku bertanya sambil menutup kulkas, pada Rinko dan Barou yang sedang memasak.

"Dia tidak bilang padamu?" Barou bertanya tidak percaya.

"Bilang apa?"

"Dia dan Sano pergi ke kota mencari bunga _morning-glory_ untuk hiasan taman barunya" Barou menambahkan, sambil mengaduk sup di atas kompor.

"Bukankah sekarang hujan lebat?"

"Mereka pakai mobil, Sano sangat bersemangat dengan tamannya~ semangatnya tidak bisa dipadamkan hujan lebat" Rinko mendesah, dia mengiris wortel dengan agak berlebihan, jelas sekali dia sangat marah juga karena Sano memaksa pergi.

**_Sienna Seiichiro_**

Kau pasti bingung, siapa Sienna Seichiro? Dia adalah anak tunggal _Sano dan Rinko_. Sangat mengagetkan mendengar mereka menikah 3 tahun lalu. Mengingat mereka bagai anjing-dan-kucing sebelumnya. Tapi orang yang paling dekat dengan Rinko saat Robert mengatainya '_scum'_ pada pernyataan cintanya, adalah Sano~ jadi sebenarnya pernikahan mereka tidak-tidak wajar.

"Bagaimana kabar Sienna?" Barou menanyai Rinko di sela-sela masak.

"Dia baik-baik saja, karena cuaca buruk, aku dan Sano memutuskan meninggalkannya di Brisbane bersama nenek dan kakeknya, sebenarnya aku berat hati, karena dia baru berumur 2 tahun,tapi ayah dan ibuku memaksa, untuk meninggalkannya~ " Rinko mendesah lagi, "Aku sebenarnya merindukannya, padahal baru berpisah 2 hari, ini seperti 2 abad kalau dengannya" Rinko tersenyum lembut, aku dan Barou bertukar pandangan dan senyum.

"Dia pasti sangat lucu, aku belum bertemu lagi dengannya sejak dia lahir" Aku berujar.

"Aku punya fotonya lihatlah~" Rinko, aku, dan Barou berkumpul dan bersama-sama melihat foto gadis kecil bulat berambut hitam dan bermata coklat memeluk boneka kangguru.

"Dia lebih mirip Sano~" Barou menyela,

"Iya sayang sekali" Rinko tersenyum kecut.

"Sebenarnya kau ini ingin tinggal dimana sih Rinko? Kau punya banyak rumah di seluruh dunia" Aku menggodanya,

"Eh.. aku juga bingung"

**_Shibuya_**

Ada 2 orang di meja ini yang akan mengumumkan pernikahannya masing-masing, tapi keduanya masih diam, sampai Hideyoshi yang baru sampai tadi sore menyela heboh,

"Jadi, dimana kalian akan menikah?"

Nagara ikut-ikutan menyerbu dengan pertanyaan, "Kami di undang kan?"

"Ah~ indahnya dengan begini ada 2 pasangan Chibi Kazoku yang akan menikah tahun ini" Millie menambahkan,

"Jadi Ai~ kapan kau menikah?" Plus menanyaiku langsung,

"Kau juga, jangan keluar dari topik pembicaraan! Kapan kau akan menikah?" Haiji menanyai seseorang di sampingku.

"Iya~ bagaimana kalau di mansion ini saja~ tanggalnya bisa kapan saja~" Rinko sebagai nyonya rumah menambahkan.

"Oke-oke biarkan mereka menjawab pertanyaan pertama, dimana kalian akan menikah?" Hideyoshi menengahi riuhnya pertanyaan tentang pernikahan,

Dengan kesal aku dan gadis ber-IQ 160 (Baca: Sora) di sampingku menjawab bersamaan,

"Shibuya~"

* * *

Chapter 1 " _Owari_ "

* * *

To be Continued _(alias bersambung)_

* * *

_Well... sampai disini dulu yaa, review ditunggu, salam hangat untuk reviewer, dan silent-reader. _

_Hountou ni Arigatou gozaimasu, untuk yang sudah repot-repot baca sampai sini._

* * *

**Summary for Chapter 2**

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Rinko bertanya lembut.

"Ah~" "Iya" aku mengangguk pelan.

"Kurasa tidak, bagi seorang yang akan menikah tidak lama lagi"

"Ti-tidak, bukan begitu.."

"Dia belum datang-datang ya? Kau pasti khawatir" Rinko lagi-lagi tersenyum simpul.

"Siapa?"

"Calon pengantinmu tentu saja~"

Aku mulai blushing.

o0o

_"Mereka yang menunggu hari menuju pernikahan, biasanya mengungkapkan cinta, pada orang-orang yang pernah mereka sukai~ agar hati mereka tenang"_

"Er.. Ueki"

"Hn?"

"Aa.. ada yang ingin ku sampaikan"

"Apa?"

"…"

"_Aku.._ sepertinya pernah…"

"Brushhh"

suara angin tiba-tiba menyela

"_Suka.._"

~"wuusshh"~

"_pada.. mu.. (?)"_

o0o

"Ai~ bagaimana kabar '_boku no hikari_8'?" Ueki bertanya tiba-tiba_ (boku no hikari__8__=Cahayaku)._

_o0o_

**_(udahan ya Summary nya)_**

**_See ya~ mata ashita!_**

**_(Sincerely Author geje)_**


	2. 光 (Hikari)

**Assalamu'alaikum, ahlan wa sahlan! minna chaaaan!  
kembali lagi dengann fanfic yang gejenya tiada terkira~ wueheehee (cara ketawa sudah di patenkan, jangan ngeluh!)**

**Sudah lihat drama Reply 1997?, sebenernya waktu buat FF ini aku belum liat akhir dramanya, jadi akhirnya ending FF ini ngarang total, ternyata dramanya endingnya aneh. (bersyukur) sudah tahu alurnya ff ****_SGS (baca, Super Geje Sekali) _****ini?**

**Sudah nangkep belum siapa calon pengantin Ai?**

**(disini misteri itu akan di pertajam lagi, setajaaaaam silet)**

**(author mulai geje) (abaikan) (tendang) (buang)**

**super sekali... selamat membaca deh. semoga cukup menghibur hari kalian..**

**Mohon bimbingannya~**

* * *

**Disclaimer Law of Ueki by Fukuchi Tsubasa-sama  
**

Rate**: T (Teen)**

Main Title**: ****秋 (aki ;**_Musim gugur******)**_

Sub Title (chapter's title) : **光 (Hikari ;**_Cahaya_**)**

Summary:

Teka-teki ini tentang '_siapa sebenarnya pengantin Mori_?' err.. Mori? apakah masih bisa dipanggil Mori? | kalau dilihat dari arti hanakotoba bunga Morning Glory (朝顔) atau _asagao_ bisa diartikan 'janji yang sungguh-sungguh' bagi Ai, Morning Glory mengingatkannya pada sebuah janji, (pada dirinya sendiri sih), bahwa dia akan ... mengikuti saran Rinko, tentang teori _suki no hito's confession -_nya (_suki no hito ; orang yang disukai) _tidak peduli meski orang yang disukai dan orang yang akan menikahinya adalah orang yang berbeda sekalipun. Ah bukankah itu menyakitkan? apa Ai tetap melakukannya? itu melanggar banyak prinsip hidupnya, tapi untuk Kasus Ai ini berbeda.. _kan?_

* * *

**_Intelejen_**

"Sebenarnya bocah pirang itu kemana saja sih?" Haiji berkata kesal,

"Robert-kun pasti sibuk sekali" Millie menambahkan dengan cemas,

"Apakah bandara menahannya sampai sehari semalam?" Hideyoshi berguling di depan tivi sambil ikut nimbrung.

"Mungkin saja~" Barou menyeruput kopinya pelan, "Dia _kan_ orang penting di London"

"Sepenting apasih?" Hideyoshi menopang dagunya, menanyai Barou yang mantan satu tim dengan Robert-Anon.

"Dia membantu urusan telekomunikasi dan komputer di badan _intelejen_ Inggris" Barou memaparkan dengan kalem, tapi yang baru mendengarnya, seperti Haiji dan Hideyoshi, terperangah nyaris tersedak udara dingin malam itu.

**_Pengakuan_**

Sementara di ruang tengah, orang-orang sibuk membicarakan Robert, di kamar, Rinko dan Aku duduk bersama sambil sibuk menggunting hiasan perayaan musim gugur.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Rinko bertanya lembut.

"Ah~ iya" aku mengangguk pelan.

"Kurasa tidak, bagi seorang yang akan menikah tidak lama lagi"

"Ti-tidak, bukan begitu.."

"Dia belum datang-datang ya? Kau pasti khawatir" Rinko lagi-lagi tersenyum simpul.

"Siapa?"

"Calon pengantinmu tentu saja~"

Aku mulai blushing.

"Hey~ kau tahu, di Australia, aku punya kebiasaan turun menurun setiap sebelum menikah, mungkin kebiasaan ini konyol, tapi kau bisa mencobanya~" Rinko memandangku antusias, yakin idenya cemerlang.

"Nani?" aku bertanya ragu, berusaha menjadi pendengar yang baik meski aku sibuk dengan gunting, dan kertas lipat.

"Mereka yang menunggu hari menuju pernikahan, biasanya mengungkapkan cinta, pada orang-orang yang pernah mereka sukai~ agar hati mereka tenang" mata Rinko menerawang.

"Yah bukan berarti pernikahan mereka tidak menyenangkan, atau dipaksa~ hanya untuk melegakan hati"

Aku menunduk sambil tersenyum kecut. Tapi tersadar sesuatu tiba-tiba.

"Oh~ itu yang lakukan pada Robert, sebelum menikah dengan Sano ya?"

"PUK" Sebuah bantal menerjang kepalaku pelan.

"Apaan sih, Ai~" rajuk Rinko sambil tersipu malu.

"Kau mungkin bisa mencobanya~" Rinko tersenyum padaku, mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Sepertinya berniat membalas ke-isenganku.

"Hhe?"

**_Pengumuman lain_**

Sebenarnya aku punya 2 pengumuman lain, tapi karena sampai larut 'dia' yang kutunggu tidak datang untuk ikut menyampaikan pengumuman ini, aku tidak bisa menanggung pertanyaan-pertanyaan ingin tahu orang-orang sendirian. Lebih baik aku menunggu 'dia' datang.

Toh ada Rinko yang sudah tahu 2 pengumuman lain itu~

"_Kalian_ pasti terlalu lelah karena melakukan perjalanan jauh, maka dari itu _kau _sakit begini" Rinko yang notabenenya mahasiswa fakultas kedokteran menceramahiku, karena aku masih tidak enak badan sampai malam itu. "Yah untung _dia_ tidak sesakit _kamu_~ syukurlah _dia_ sehat" Rinko tersenyum sambil meletakkan stetoskopnya di laci usai memeriksa kondisi badanku yang tidak enak.

"Hhh… jangan gunakan 2 subjek berbeda pada orang yang sama Rinko~" aku bersungut.

Rinko hanya tersenyum.

"_Kalian_ malam ini sudah makan kan?" Rinko mulai lagi.

"Rinko!"

"Apa?"

"Orang-orang bisa tahu~"Aku menepuk jidatku kepayahan, "Kau ini, bisakah kau membiarkanku dan dia saja yang mengumumkan ini?"

"Sorry~ aku terlalu bahagia"

**_Bukan 'Mori' lagi_**

"Apa maksudmu?" Haiji menanyaiku dengan nada tidak santai khas-nya, mewakili suara belasan orang di meja makan pagi itu.

"Maafkan aku, a-aku…" Aku terbata-bata merangkai kata. Belasan pasang mata menatapku tajam.

"Jadi kau sudah menikah?" Barou bertanya lebih 'to the point', "Ba-bagaimana bisa kau.. tidak memberitahu kami?"

Aku menghela nafas, riuh rendah pertanyaan tajam padaku mengisi frekuensi pagi itu.

"Aku ingin memberitahu kalian sejak awal, tapi tidak sempat~ aku ingin mengatakkannya bersama dengan-" kata-kataku terputus,

"Kalian sudah menikah sejak kapan?" Sora bertanya menyerobot.

"Sejak 5 bulan lalu" lantas aku mendesah, l_ebih baik aku menjawab pertanyaan saja, dari pada bernarasi_, batinku.

"Sudah tinggal bersama pula, bagaimana bisa kau tidak mengundang kami di perayaan pernikahannya?" Hideyoshi bersungut-sungut.

"B-Bukan begitu maksudku~ aku saja baru tinggal dengannya 2 bulan, selama aku di Sapporo, aku-"

"Ngapain kau di Sapporo?" Nagara ikut-ikutan. _Bagus, narasiku terpotong lagi. _

"Mengumpulkan data skripsi… aku tidak bisa tinggal disana sendirian, desa yang ku tinggali agak tinggi tingkat kriminalitasnya, makanya _dia_ menemaniku tinggal di sana, selama mengumpulkan data.. yah.. "

Aku memiringkan kepala, agak lucu juga sebenarnya kisahku ini, aku tahu, aku benar-benar tidak bisa menuntut mereka mengerti kondisiku, aku sendiri bingung dengan jelas aku berusaha sejujur mungkin mengatakan semua hal pada mereka.

Raut wajah dan nada bicara para anggota Chibi Kazoku terlihat kecewa pada pengakuanku (bahwa aku sudah menikah). Sebenarnya wajar sih mereka kecewa, mereka selalu menanti pernikahan kami. Hanya saja, aku tidak habis pikir akan sesulit ini mengajukan alasan pada mereka. Mereka masih memandangku dengan tatapan 'kau curang' dan 'bagaimana bisa kau tidak mengundang kami'.

"_Gomen ne_~" kepalaku tertunduk lesu dan malu, "Kami menunda pengakuan ini, karena ini sebenarnya masih rahasia. Mahasiswa yang sudah menikah di _Kyoudai_ biasanya dipersulit skripsinya, kalau berita ini tersebar.. aku.." Aku mengnahan nafas dan kalimatku, rasanya sulit sekali, menceritakan kisahku yang runyam dan aneh ini. (_Kyoudai_ nama universitas Ai).

"Sebenarnya ini sangat sulit diterima, bagaimana bisa kalian merahasiakan hal ini selama 5 bulan~" Haiji berkata sarkatis lagi, logatnya sudah seperti jaksa yang siap menelanku bulat-bulat.

"Suami-mu belum datang-datang lagi! Aku sudah tidak sabar ingin melumatnya~ Bagaimana bisa dia menikah sebelum aku, tanpa bilang-bilang pula" Haiji mengepalkan tangannya keras-keras, berjalan ke arah pintu siap-siap menunggu seseorang yang ingin dijadikan sasaran pukulannya.

"Tapi apakah tidak ada perayaan pernikahan lagi?" Millie tiba-tiba angkat bicara, setelah keheningan total.

"Ada!, sebenarnya aku mau membagi undangannya pada kalian sekarang… perayaannya akan di adakan di Shibuya awal musim dingin nanti" aku berkata semangat, semoga ini bisa menjadi obat kekecewaan mereka, batinku.

"Baguslah~" Millie menepukkan kedua tangannya di depan dada, senang.

"Yap, baguslah, aku masih bisa makan gratis awal musim dingin nanti, kau dimaafkan Mori! eh nama margamu sudah berubah ya? ini sedikit aneh.. namamu jadi terdengar aneh dengan marga suami-mu" Hide garuk-garuk kepala kebingungan merangkai nama, namun lantas berujar heboh,

"Tapi aku belum bisa memaafkan kalian! BAGAIMANA BISA _KALIAN_ TAHU SEMUA INI TAPI TETAP DIAM HAAA?" Hideyoshi menatap dengan tatapan menusuk ke arah Rinko yang hanya tersenyum sekenanya. Di ruangan itu, selain aku, yang tahu pernikahanku sebelumnya, memang hanya Rinko dan Sano, meskipun saat ini, Sano belum pulang juga sejak tadi malam untuk diadili detik itu oleh Hideyoshi.

Suasana mulai ricuh lagi.

Aku menghela nafas dalam.

**_Morning Glory_**

Aku mencelupkan kakiku pada onsen mungil di belakang rumah Sano, membiarkan kaki-kakiku beristirahat. Sesuai saran Rinko.

Parka hijau itu bergelung lagi di kepalaku. Seuntai pita biru terjulur dari dalam parka itu.

Cuaca di luar mulai bersahabat lagi, Robert akhirnya datang. Pagi-pagi sekali malah. Membuat seisi rumah gempar lagi dengan pertanyaan '_kemana saja kau_?', alih-alih pertanyaan berganti dengan pertanyaan tentang pernikahan, lagi.

Pernikahan lagi~ pernikahan lagi~ aku mulai bosan. Diam-diam aku keluar dari ruang tengah, dan menyusup ke sini.

Aku memasukkan tanganku ke balik syal yang kupakai, mengeluarkan cincin yang diuntai kalung.

"Hh.. Kapan sebenarnya aku akan mengumumkan ini" aku membatin. Sebenarnya aku masih punya satu pengumuman lagi, tapi karena suasana di Mansion sudah seperti terminal (baca : ramai sekali). Aku mulai kehabisan alasan untuk sekedar berkata-kata. Jadilah aku menyepi di belakang rumah Sano, mencari suasana tenang, menghayati kicau burung.

Tidak lama kemudian kicau burung berhenti, angin kuat tiba-tiba mengikuti keheningan itu, mengangkat parkaku, dan menyeretnya keluar dari kepalaku.

Rambutku yang biru terjuntai keluar, rambut yang terikat pita biru muda itu menari diterbangkan angin.

Baru saja ingin ku betulkan letak parka itu, ketika sepasang tangan dingin berbau tanah menyentuh parka itu, mengalungkannya kembali ke kepalaku, dari belakang.

Aku menoleh. Dia tersenyum dari belakangku.

Dia mendudukkan dirinya tepat di sampingku, ikut meriakkan air dengan kakinya.

"Kau bahkan lebih telat dari pada Robert~" aku berjeda untuk menghela nafas marah, "Kemana saja kau?"

"Mencari ini" Dia menunjukkan bunga morning glory biru ke arahku, dari bawahnya masih terlihat akar dan daunnya yang basah oleh tanah lembab. Meski begitu bunga itu tetap anggun terjuntai bersama mahkotanya yang bergradasi biru-kobalt.

"Ngapain kau kesini? Kukira kau tidak bisa lolos dari perbincangan tentang '_pernikahan'_ di ruang makan" aku bertanya sarkatis, setelah sebelumnya terhipnotis keindahan bunga morning glory yang di pegang Ueki. Dia beranjak dan bergeser sedikit, menggali tanah di samping onsen, dan menanam bunga itu.

"Oh? Mereka bicara tentang pernikahan _kau_ lagi ya, aku lewat garasi, tidak lewat ruang tengah, jadi tidak ketemu mereka sih" dia masih asik meratakan tanah, lalu menyiramnya dengan air onsen secukupnya.

Puas dengan hasil pekerjaannya, Ueki kembali duduk di tepi onsen, berjarak semeter dari tempatku duduk.

Aku menatap bunga berkelopak cantik itu, sebenarnya masih ingin marah, tapi suasananya terlalu damai untuk itu. Ueki ikutan menatapnya puas, alih-alih menatapku dengan tatapan mengundang-jitakan miliknya. Sekarang di onsen itu hanya ada aku dan Ueki berdua. Aku reflek teringat sesuatu.

_"Mereka yang menunggu hari menuju pernikahan, biasanya mengungkapkan cinta, pada orang-orang yang pernah mereka sukai~ agar hati mereka tenang"_

"Ueki~"

"Hn?"

"Aa.. ada yang ingin ku sampaikan"

"Apa?"

"…"

Hening menelisik suasana, angin bahkan tidak berhembus lagi, seolah semua hal berusaha diam mendengarkan kata-kataku. Keheningan itu membuatku agak kikuk. Memangnya aku mau bicara apa sih?.

"_Aku.._ sepertinya pernah…"

"Brushhh" suara angin tiba-tiba menyela "_Suka.._" ~"wuusshh"~ "_padamu.."_

Suara angin tiba-tiba menghapus frekuensi kata-kataku.

"Apa?" dia bertanya polos, benar-benar tidak dengar kurasa.

"Lupakan~" aku berkata cepat-cepat, menghela nafas dan tersenyum kecil.

_"Sudahlah"_ pikirku, "_Aku toh sudah mengatakannya_"

Jika kata Rinko aku harus mengatakan suka pada orang yang pernah aku sukai sebelum menikah, seharusnya aku mengatakannya lima bulan lalu, tapi karena aku telat, yah~ mengatakannya sekarang mungkin tidak terlambat, pikirku. Hanya saja bedanya dari Rinko, orang yang aku sukai dan orang yang menikahiku adalah orang yang sama. Tidak ada dua atau tiga orang.

_Hanya satu orang_.

Dan Dia masih memandangku dengan wajah polosnya, tangan ku benar-benar gatal ingin menjitaknya.

"Apa?" aku bertanya sarkatis, tiba-tiba berminat untuk marah lagi. Kemudian dia berujar tanpa dosa,

"Ah~ tidak apa-apa, oh ya Ai, bagaimana kabar '_boku no hikari__8__'_?" dia bertanya tiba-tiba. Aku mengenyrit bingung. (_boku no hikari__8__=Cahayaku)_

"Hikari?" aku masih bingung, sampai aku mendesah lagi, terpahamkan sesuatu,

"Kenapa tidak tanya sendiri?"

Dia membungkuk, merendahkan posisi kepalanya, tepat di depan perutku. Aku memandang rambut semaknya yang berada tepat di depan perutku itu lembut.

"Kata Rinko dia baik-baik saja sih~"

000

**_Sementara itu,_**

"Kau terlambat lamaaa sekali" Sora menopang dagunya dengan kedua telapak tangan, di atas meja.

"Maaf~" ujar Robert singkat sebagai pembelaan satu-satunya, kembali meneguk coklat panas di cangkirnya.

"Jadi.. Apa kau sudah mengumumkannya?" Robert meletakkan cangkirnya di meja.

"Kau yang katakan pada mereka~" Sora buang muka, dia meraih burger porsi besar dari ketiadaan dan menggigitnya ganas.

Robert menyondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Sora duduk, merangkai jemarinya di depan wajahnya. Memandang Sora dengan tatapan tajam, lebih ke menakutkan.

"Apa susahnya sih? Bilang kalau pernikahan kita akan diadakan di Ireland" Robert berkata sarkatis seperti biasanya, bahkan pada tunangannya sendiri.

"Terus saja bilang begitu! Aku kan sudah bilang pada mereka kalau kita akan menikah di Shibuya, bukan di Ireland!, dan asal kau tahu Ai akan menikah di awal musim dingin **_juga_**~"

Robert masih menatap Sora, tangannya masih terangkai, dari rangkaian tangan itu, terlihat cincin perak hitam bermotif lingkaran mobius, sama seperti yang Sora pakai di jari manisnya. Cincin pertunangan. Robert menghela nafas, menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kursi tinggi yang didudukinya.

"Hah.. kenapa pernikahan jadi merepotkan begini.."

**_Hikari_**

Adalah nama yang jauh-jauh hari Ueki buat untuk anaknya. Meskipun lazimnya sebuah nama yang mau diartikan sebagai 'cahaya' dalam bahasa jepang, adalah 'Hikaru', tapi Ueki bilang dia lebih suka sesuatu yang berakhiran 'i'. Agar sama seperti nama ayah dan ibunya dia bilang. Bodoh sekali, bukannya namanya itu _kosuke? _mananya yang 'i'?

**_Perayaan Hanabi_**

Di ruang tengah rumah Sano kini riuh rendah, ramai sekali, ada yang mengeluh karena mereka menunda keberangkatan ke perayaan Hanabi, ada yang tidur, ada yang asik nonton TV dan lain- lain.

"Hey Onsen gila! Kapan kita berangkat? Kita menunggu apa sih?" Haiji lagi-lagi menjadi orang yang pertama kali mengeluh, karena lamanya penundaan keberangkatan ke pesta kembang api.

"Ssst" Sano melambaikan tangannya sekenanya ke Haiji.

"Perhatiaaan!" Sano tiba-tiba menengahi keriuhan, "Ueki punya pengumuman sebelum kita berangkat ke perayaan hanabi"

Serentak keheningan terseret di tengah-tengah kami. Aku bergerak tidak nyaman, firasatku buruk.

"Oh ya~ aku punya satu" Ueki membenarkan duduknya, mengelus dagunya yang jenggotpun enggan tumbuh di sana.

Sejenak kemudian, dia dengan wajah serius menatap kami semua satu per satu.

"Err.. pengumuman apa?"

"PAKK"

"BRUKK"

"PLETAKK"

Serempak puluhan sumpit dan sendok, menghujani Ueki, dari segala arah.

Ai rasanya ingin mengunci diri di kamar saat itu juga. Malu pada sikap Ueki.

"Payah! Bagaimana bisa kau lupa pengumuman itu" Sano menepuk jidatnya sampai merah.

"Pengumuman apa lagi? kalian dari kemarin menyebut Ai gendut. Kukira kalian sudah tahu Ai akan punya anak, ~" Ueki mengelus benjol di kepalanya, sambil mengajukan protes.

"APA?"

Serempak semua orang di ruang tengah itu teriak kaget, kecuali Robert, yang sejak lahir tetap kalem, Rinko yang sejak awal tahu, Sano, yang ternyata juga tahu duluan, dan Hideyoshi, yang memang tidak paham sejak awal.

Ai rasanya ingiiin sekali menjitak Ueki, karena menambahkan kata 'gendut' di akhir kalimatnya. Tapi dia sudah terlalu lemas untuk itu.

"Anak siapa?"

Hideyoshi bertanya di tengah-tengah kecengangan akibat pengumuman mendadak itu. Puluhan sendok sudah mulai digenggam banyak tangan, siap dilepas landaskan lagi, dengan destinasi, tentu saja kepala kuning itu.

**_Great Autumn_**

Aku memegang pulpen yang disodorkan perawat dengan tangan yang bergetar, dari atas kasur putih itu aku membenarkan letak punggungku pelan-pelan, berusaha duduk bersandar. Aku membaca kertas dimana aku diminta memberikan tanda tanganku di atasnya, aku sempatkan mata aqua ini menjelajah larik-larik tulisan hitam di atas kertas tersebut, tersenyum lemah.

**Nama : Hikari Ueki**

**Telah Lahir pada : pukul 09.24 a.m, 04 Maret 2001 **

**Tempat lahir : Shibuya**

**Keadaan : sehat**

**Berat : 3.2 Kg**

**Tinggi : 49.7 cm**

Aku terpejam sejenak, air mata rasanya sudah mau meleleh di kedua mataku. Aku buru-buru menggenggam pulpen di tanganku erat, menandatangani berkas itu cepat-cepat.

**_Setahun kemudian_**

Seorang pemuda bertas gendong ganjil, melompat ke bendungan di bawah jembatan, menghampiri kumpulan pemuda _punk_ yang sedang asik mem-bully seorang anak SD.

"Hey, kalian, bisa tolong hentikan itu?" pemuda berambut semak itu berkata kelewat kalem.

"Siapa kau? Apa urusanmu?" Seorang diantara pemuda _punk_ itu berteriak sambil mendekati pemuda wajah ngantuk itu,

"Enyah kau! Berani sekali berurusan dengan kami!" _punk _yang lainnya menambahkan, mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

Dengan santainya pemuda semak itu mengeluarkan HP dari saku, memencet beberapa tombol, lalu mengangkat HP nya ke telinga.

"Halo? Polisi? Bisa ke jembatan 3 Shibuya sekarang? Ada pem-bully-an disini" Ueki berkata masih kelewat kalem.

_"Kuso!_ Dia menelpon polisi"

"Ayo lari!"

"Awas kau bocah semak! Rasakan ini" seseorang diantara _punk_ itu menendang Ueki, namun dengan santai Ueki menghindar, balik menendang selagi _punk_ itu kehilangan keseimbangan pasca menendangnya.

"Bruak" _Punk_ itu terjerembab jatuh

"Sudah cepat lari !" ujar _punk_ yang lain

Mereka pun lari terbirit-birit.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Ueki menanyai anak SD yang berdiri gemetar di belakangnya.

"T-tidak apa-apa"

"Baguslah~ aku pergi dulu"

Ueki berbalik dan berjalan menaiki tangga bendungan, sesuatu yang bulat menyembul dari tas gendongnya, tersenyum ke arah anak SD yang ditolongnya. Merasakan sesuatu di balik punggungnya menyembul, Ueki menoleh ke tasnya,

"Hoi ya!" Ueki mengentikan langkahny, "Hikari, kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Mamamama..ma" celoteh Hikari dari balik tas.

"Iya, sepertinya Oka-chanmu akan marah lagi, karena kita telat ke bandara"

####

Jauh dari sana, sementara itu, Ai memandangi jam di tangannya sambil berdecak kesal.

"Kalian dimana sih?"

####

**Hounto ni Owari**

Benar-benar tamat.

* * *

**Well done... Sekian fanfiction ' 秋 (aki) ' kali ini. Semoga benar-benar menghiburlah~ dan meramaikan fandom sepi ini. **

**Daan kalau pada bingung Hikari itu perempuan atau laki-laki. Aku juga gak kepikiran e. Terserah aja deh, kayaknya nama _Hikari_ itu universal (sotoy).**

**Hehe maaf ya para penggemar Haiji-Sora aku malah nampilin Robert-Sora. sebenarnya aku suka juga sama pairing Haiji-Sora tapi... entah kenapa pasti lucu kalau Sora tiba-tiba jadi sama Robert.**

**Gak ada yang kepikiran pairing ini karena ini terlalu aneh sih ya.**

**Ceritanya, aku mau buat FF khusus tentang mereka juga, tapi karena langka banget. yaudade.. gajadi**

**Trivia aja:**

_Di cerita ini Robert dan Sora mulai saling kenal, saat Sora mendapat beasiswa ke Inggris. (dia kan pinter)._

_Sano dan Rinko menikah 3 tahun lalu, dan mereka adalah pasangan yang pertama-tama menikah di Chibi Kazoku._

_Megumi (anak di rumah bunga matahari) memanggil Ai dengan sebutan Oka-chan karena Megumi suka pada Ai, dan dia memanggil Hideyoshi dengan Otou-kun karena bagi anak-anak di rumah bunga matahari Hideyoshi sudah seperti ayah sendiri, meski begitu mereka pakai embel-embel 'kun' bukan 'san' untuk panggilan akrab saja, ini sebenarnya tidak sopan untuk panggilan ayah (menurutku) tapi kan Hideyoshi tidak perlu di hormati (ditedang Hideyoshi)_

_Kenapa tiba-tiba Barou ada di sini? karena saya pikir dia akan jadi pasangan cocok untuk Hideyoshi._

_Nama 'Sienna' Seichiro, diambil dari nama pewarna 'kuning' atau 'merah' yang biasanya dipakai di lukisan gua. Sano mengambilnya sebagai nama anaknya karena saat lahir, Sano sedang berada di gua di afrika yang banyak lukisan guanya. Biasalah dia lagi nyari onsen._

Sekian terimaksih~

**Review yaa~ pliss... biar tahu pendapat dan kesan kalian.**


End file.
